Death's Reflection
by Yuki of the Snow
Summary: Is Hotaru's life all it's cracked up to be? Maybe even worse than before? Teen for inappropriate subjects for smaller children. FINAL POEM!
1. Life's Worth

_I am trying my hand at poetry again. I know that it probably sucks, but what else can I do? Even if you don't like it, I will still be happy that I tried this._

Searching through the darkness,

Blood covered hands guide my way.

Dead in more ways than one,

I walk the gates of time.

Never sleeping,

Never waking,

Never dreaming.

Never feeling happiness,

No world of hate,

Just sorrow in the soul.

I am darkness,

I am death,

I am rebirth.

A never-ending cycle in the universe,

Never ending,

Never beginning in a dark world.

Am I never meant to have happiness?

Am I to live when no one else does?

This world is just pain,

Just sorrow.

If only I could feel the wonders of the world,

The happiness that lies there.

If only I could feel this one feeling,

Not in your world,

But in _mine_.

Am I a pawn for Destiny,

For Fate and Chance?

Always there,

Yet never there at all.

Why must I bare this power,

This pain,

This life and the next?

If only I could end it.

Stop my suffering,

And let it be the beginning of yours.

I will always live this lie,

Yet never live it at all…

_Please review this poem. I have written one other poem, but I think that this one is better. Even if you don't like it, I still would like a review. Last but not least, will someone please give me some tips on poetry!_


	2. Fake

_

* * *

This is another one of my desperate poems. Please take it seriously. Even though you don't know who I am, it is still hard to put out writing._

Why can't anyone hear my voice?

My cry's of pain?

Why can't they see that I'm hurt?

No one sees what I really am,

They see the fake me,

The one that was never meant to be.

I'm broken on the inside,

But I'm happy on the outside.

No one ever sees the true me,

Yet, no one ever will.

No one sees through this facade,

All they see is a pretty face.

Have they ever thought of what that pretty face hides?

It hides a girl, who's broken,

A girl who wishes for death,

No eternal fate.

A firefly that was never there,

Always in the background,

Never seen,

Never there.

You'll never find her.

You misjudged her,

Now she's gone…

_Please tell me what you think of this poem. R & R._

_Sincerely,_

_Firefly(My nickname even though it has nothing to do with my username)_

_Thank you's:_

_Depth-Orca: I am glad that you liked the poem._

_Dark Kitsune of Ra: I know that you said I should try rhyming, but I didn't with this one.

* * *

_


	3. Take it Away

_This is a poem that I wrote a few months ago, but never posted. Please take into consideration that this was one of the first poems that I ever tried to write. I only got one review for my last poem, so please, review. I felt bad that i didn't think that people liked my poem._

I hear whispers in the night,

Death is what they say.

The pain you see,

The torture of your life.

So what is this pain worth?

Life is never perfect,

Peace is never there.

In the darkness,

The only thing is war.

It's what we breathe,

It's what we feel,

It's the essence of our soul.

Let the darkness take me,

Let it tear into my silent dreams.

Let the terrors of my soul come forth,

Let my broken heart be healed.

Let death overcome me,

Let it take me to a silent world of which to live…

A life away from hurt,

A life away from pain.

You take away my soul,

You take away my pain,

So what is left to take away but my broken heart of dreams?

_Please review._

_Dark Kitsune of Ra: Thank you for the review. It really made me happy that I got a review. I am glad that you think that I am cut out for poetry. I really try hard._


	4. Reflections

_Hi everyone! My friend helped me with this poem. I am improvising on a few places because I want to make it my poem. My friend is best at rhyming poems, so she gave me an example and I am going off of that._

The reflections on the water,

Hide what is truly me.

They cover what's on the inside,

And show what you now see.

Ripples blur the image.

The hurt that's felt inside,

All come flooding back,

With the current of the tide.

Leaving only silt,

It sweeps away the soul.

Deep waters hide what is the true me,

They hide what you want to know.

They hide all the secrets,

All the unbroken pain,

All the lies been told,

All the unbelieving shame.

The reflections on the water,

Hide what is truly me.

They cover what's on the inside,

And show what you now see.

_I hope that you like it. My friend and I both had a part of this, so don't give me all of the credit. R & R!_


	5. Cold

_Here is another one of my cruddy poems._

Staring at the sunset,

I see what's rarely seen.

I see those wandering souls,

Bring torture down on me.

I brought them back from Styx,

So they could warm my heart,

But now pain clouds my vision,

As I live alone once more.

They gave their time to help me,

From the depression that I'm in,

To show me what is truly there,

Not the fantasy I'm in.

Now a stare up at the ceiling,

To look at what they wrote:

'You are cold and distant as before,

We shall not help you once more…'

This vision flying through her head,

She left her world,

With pain unsaid…

_I really hope that you like what I wrote. My inspiration has been down and I need a little help. It would be nice if you gave me some topics, or a few lines to start with so I could come up with a poem for you guys._

_Dark Kitsune of RA: I am glad you liked it, but with this one, I just took a friends poem and rewrote it._

_Alantie Mistaniu: Sorry if I spelled your name wrong. Please keep reviewing my poems. I could use the support. I am glad that you liked them._

_Serenity Maxwell: I am glad that you like my poems too!_

_Mad-4-Manga: I am sorry that you didn't like the last one, but I am glad that you liked my other poems. I try really hard on them all. It is really hard to post them too._


	6. Failures

_This chapter is dedicated to Dark Kitsune of Ra for the idea. Sorry to Mad-4-Manga. I will see what I can do with your idea in the next few chapters._

Failure holds me back,

From the world left unseen,

Never wished to be there,

Never cared to see.

All the things that I've done,

Never seem right.

All the failures that I've had,

Always seem so wrong.

Nothing in this world can I ever do right,

Can't stop this pain,

From taking over my inside.

I can't take the abuse,

The screaming in my head,

Telling me I can't,

When I know I truly can.

I don't want to leave,

But that's what everybody wants.

For me to leave,

Is their godsend,

And my purgatory.

They never wish to see me,

Ashamed that we were friends.

They never want to see me,

The family left uncaring.

In the world,

Where I can do nothing right,

I make a solemn vow,

To end my horrid fate…

_Hope you liked it. I worked really hard on this one too._

_Dark Kitsune of Ra: I loved the ideas. I even used one in this chapter. I hope that you keep reviewing my poetry. You have been there from the beginning._

_Mad-4-Manga: It's is okay that you were harsh on the poem before the last one. I wasn't worried. Besides, it was only one poem. The Rin/Sesshy pairing scared me a little, but when you explained that she was older, you actually got me to like it more._

_Thanks to my only two reviewers for the last chappie!_


	7. Friends that Betray

_This is dedicated to Dark Kitsune of Ra and Mad-4-Manga for reviewing everyone of my chapters._

_I am having problems with my friends right now, so this is what the poem is based on. It doesn't have a particular senshi in it. This poem is just based on what is going on in my life._

You act like you're my friend,

But your back is always turned.

You never see the pain I hide,

The pain that's felt inside.

All you see is a happy face,

A face that's hiding tears.

You don't care though,

Ignoring what I feel.

I see the way you look at me,

Am I just in your way?

Do you really like me,

Or do you wish to hurt?

Why do you do those things behind my back?

Why do you not care,

About the pain I feel inside?

Am I just someone there,

In your fake love for people?

I never had friends before,

But it may be that way again…

_Please review this. It is more important to me than any of my other poems._

_Dark Kitsune of Ra: Thanks. I'm glad that you were reviewing through all of this._

_Mad-4-Manga: I looked in your profile. Life does seem complicated for you. I am glad that you were reviewing through all of this._

_Magickmoon: I am glad that you like my poetry._

_Alantie Mistaniu: I read the poem you posted. I thought that it was good. Don't worry. I am not mad at you for not reviewing the one time. _

_Fariesoul: Thank you. I have trouble letting the words flow though. At night I can do it, but during the day it is really hard._

_Princess Silver Serenity: I am glad that you liked my poetry. I hope that you keep reviewing._


	8. Darkess Overtaking

_I made up with my friends so now I can go back to my regualar poetry. Sorry if the last one wasn't as good as the others. I just made that one off of the top of my head._

Broken in the night,

The world closes in.

They tear her,

They kill her,

Yet she still lives.

A broken soul that you see,

Just walks right past.

She is just there,

Yet not there all the same.

Darkness falls around her face,

Darkness destroys her inner soul.

Fighting the darkness,

Destroying the darkness,

Losing against darkness.

She falls,

While another takes over.

Cold replaces empty,

Alive replaces dead.

Destroying this place,

She thinks of the pain,

She will not stop.

Her pain was caused by them,

Their death is what she's wanted.

But now that they are dead,

What about them?

Those people who helped her,

Father…

Crying through the darkness,

Control is hers,

But so is death…

_Once again, I wrote this in about 5 minutes so I don't think that it will be the greatest. Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you think this poem was about. I want to see who can decipher the poetry I write. Can anyone tell me where Mad-4-Manga and all of my other reviewers are? They all seemed to have disappeared._

_Dark Kitsune of Ra: Thank you for the sympathy. Umm...I made up with them so that makes it easier. Sometimes it's easier not to have friends. Anyway, I am glad you liked the poetry._

_Alantie Mistaniu: Thnks for the hope. Anyway, I am glad that you like the poetry that I write._


	9. Scars

_The reason I am writing this is because I am listening to the song Scars by Papa Roach. This is another poem about Hotaru and Mistress 9. I hope that you like it._

Scars of the past,

Feelings I can't control,

Take over the once true me.

But now they cover my soul,

The once true thing about.

Living in my purgatory,

The pain in life,

The pain in death,

Can never compare,

Not to this…

My glaive of pain,

The words I can't control,

Destroy this earth,

The one you used to know.

I can't control this anger,

I can't control _her_ anger.

She kills my friends,

While I rot away on the inside.

Destroying the life in my past,

She brings the new life of death.

She kills what I have left,

But refuses to care,

While I die,

Just as the world does…

_I think that this is one of my worst poems, but I felt like writing something. Besides, I think that it is time to post something new, even though I post a lot. I really don't care. I am dedicating this to my loyal fans! Read and Review!_

_Dark Kitsune of Ra: Friends are good to have, but I agree with you about the fights. I am glad you liked it._

_Alantie Mistaniu: You got the interpretation right on the dot. I am not sure whether to be glad or not that your feelings were expressed by the poem. Thanks for reviewing! Here is your chocolate!_

_Mad-4-Manga: You're back! YAAAAAAAYY! I would consider you being my friend because I am probably as insane as you. Anyway, thank you for thinking that I could submit my poem somewhere, but I don't have enough emotional support for that yet. Also, I don't know where I could submit it. For loving my poetry so much, here is some chocolate._


	10. Death's Wish

_This is for Alantie Mistaniu! Thank you for the wonderful idea. I understand that it can get boring if I do the same thing, so I am trying something new._

I control her,

The painful voice within,

The price I pay,

For dying as a soul.

She brings life upon me,

As I bring her death,

And the world is still there,

When I say it's gone.

She kills the inner darkness,

The painful memories that hide,

The truer evil that is kept inside.

The evil that I bring,

She purifies as I die.

The purity kills my inside,

While my darkness kills her.

Let her die,

The gothic firefly,

The one whose death,

Is what I've waited for,

And will finally come…

_Does anyone know where Dark Kitsune of Ra is? Oh well, I'm asking because I care about my reviewers._

_Alantie Mistaniu: Thank you for the wonderful idea! YOU get more chocolate! Anyway, if this isn't what you hade in mind, just tell me and I will try to write another one. I agree with you about the teachers and poetry though. All of it sucks. We just did something called the Mean Song. It was this stupid nonsense poem. Why can't they ever do good poems?_

_Mad-4-Manga: You act like my friend. She said something about ruling the carrot world too, except that she spelled it carit. Oh, well. Are you still munching on the chocolate, cuz' you now have cavities! MWAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA! (Clears throat) Excuse me! (Fanged grin)_

To all my reviewers,

Love,

Firefly…


	11. Steel Blade

_I hate April Fools day! My mom's boyfriend just had to put grease on my doorknob! This sucks!_

You will never understand me,  
The pain I feel,  
You will never understand,  
The pain you inflicted on me.

You killed me,  
Yet you want me back.  
You wish for the old me,  
Not the one you made.

You destroyed me,  
Now you will compensate,  
You will never see her,  
The one you once new.

You hate what I've become,  
You hate the old me,  
Why don't I just die?

That's what you wish,  
So I bring steel to flesh,  
And start my new journey…

_I think this is one of my worst, but I think that about all of my poetry. I hope that you like it though._

_Alantie Mistaniu: I am glad that I got your interpretation right. Anyway, continuing with the teacher poetry, my teacher made me read a poem called, lineage. It was the cruddiest poem ever! It was about grandmothers, but she justr tore it apart for the non-existing deeper meaning! Anyway, G'day…_

_Dark Kitsune of Ra: OO I like the topics, and it's fine that you skipped the chapter or whatever._

_Mad-4-Manga: blinks Ummmm…rigggggggghhhhhhhhhttttttttttt. I think that you scare me even more than my friends do. Poor bunny…You have to go to the dentist! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA! I suck at evil laughter! Dang…(btw, how is it possible to get a lighter side of darkness?)_


	12. Sleeping

_Sorry for not continuing in so long. I've been grounded. So now that I can, I'm updating. Also, no one reviewed my songfic! WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

In the once blind darkness,

I lay waiting,

Breathing,

Sleeping.

Suspended in this darkness,

I am woken only once,

To destroy this world,

And kill all the people.

I sleep once more,

While the world is reborn,

Only to die once again,

In this endless cycle of hurt.

I am not woken,

I am not roused,

For the world,

The world had its dying day.

It was destroyed by not me,

But the ones once trusted,

The ones who betrayed us,

And let this world die…

_I hope that you liked this one. I noticed that the last one was knd of short so I made this one longer._

_Nad-4-Manga: Sorry that the last poem creeped you out a bit, but I wasn't in the best of moods when I wrote that. You got what the poem was about though. Munch, munch Anyways, I am not very good at making the stanzas all the same length. Is that bad? Glad you liked it. Yummmmmmmmm……that cookie was good! BTW, that review wasn't boring. You get ice cream this time!_

_Alantie Mistaniu: eye twitch An essay…on a freakin' poem! That's messed up! I hope that your teacher actually gives you something better than that. If you don't mind me asking, what grade are you in? Cuz we seem to be working on a lot of the same stuff in school. You don't have to tell me if you don't wanna. Anyway, glad you liked the poem!_

_Dark Kitsune of Ra: Glad you liked it! _

_TtSerenity: I am also glad you liked the poem!_


	13. Forever Changing

_This poem is longer than my others. I really hope that you like it!_

Am I who you think I am?

The sweet girl you once knew?

Could you tell me this?

What about me is true?

I am not as I once was,

Helping,

Caring,

And sweet.

I've become colder,

Not warm and loving,

But you act as if nothing's changed,

When I am not the same.

You stay the same,

As the days go by,

And I disappear,

But you stay alive.

I'm dying because you didn't see,

The pain I felt,

Cause you saw the change,

But would not acknowledge the new me.

I'm sorry it had to be this way,

But I'm not he friend that you once knew,

I'm a different person,

Just to everyone but you.

Please let me shine through,

The one I am now.

Don't throw me down,

And act the same.

I am different,

And you may never know,

Now's your chance,

Take a look and see the new me…

_This is a sad attempt at rhyming just a little bit. Please review and tell me what you thought._

_Alantie Mistaniu: Awwwwww…I wish that I was in your grade. To say the least, I won't be there for a little while. (Yeah, right) Anyway, 2 pages on a stupid poem! Dang, your teacher needs some serious help. Here is something to get your mind off of senioritis or whatever it is called. (BTW, it is whatever you want!)_

_Mad-4-Manga: Sorry for spelling your name wrong, I was just in a rush and spell-check didn't pick it up. Btw, I meant to say that your reviews are NEVER boring. Typos, I hate them. This review was interesting to say the least. You scare me to no end! I don't even want to know who all the different people are. (WHO ARE THEY!) Well, thank you for reviewing, I could do with more interesting + long reviews like this. You get more ice cream since you seem to like it so much._

_Silver Sailor Ganymede: Thanks for the compliment. Saturn is my fave senshi too. Btw, what does Ganymede mean? Yeah, umm... the error was because I'm not good at putting things down on paper, or word is what I should say. Please keep reviewing!_


	14. I'm the Cause

_Could someone please review my songfic that I posted?_

I see your broken smile,

And ask, am I the cause?

I see the pain you feel,

And ask why it's there.

Why am I the cause,

The cause of everything that's wrong?

I watch the suffering I cause,

And ask why I did that.

I can't stand the pain I cause,

But then, why do I cause it?

I hurt someone again,

But they act as if it's fine.

I don't know what is wrong,

But I don't know what is right,

No one told me how,

Or what I could do to right it.

I wait for the pain to stop,

But I do not see the end,

And as the heartbeat drops,

I wait for the final end.

I watch the constant suffering,

And wonder why it's there,

Only to find,

That I'm the one that brought it here.

_Umm…I hope that you like this poem. Tell me, do you think that I should do some poems on the outer senshi later on?_

_Mad-4-Manga: What does shimasu mean? Anyway, I will think about writing some poetry for you to put up in one of your stories. I think that I like Srea and you! Demonesses are cool! This review was about as boring as the last one, which I might add, was NOT boring! Here is you chocolate cake._

_Dark Kitsune of Ra: Ya, sorry, I am not good with rhyming. Sorry!_

_Alantie Mistaniu: My mom would kill me if I said, but I am not in high school, I can tell you that! Yay! I took your mind of senioritis! Any who, here is a cookie!_

_Silver Sailor Ganymede: I looked at two of your stories and I liked them. I am really hoping that you'll continue! Thanks for telling me what your name means! Here is a cookie!_


	15. Destiny's Grasp

_I think that this is one of my worse poems, but then again, I don't have much faith in myself._

Faithless,

I guard the gates to hell,

Waiting to protect,

Living to destroy.

It's not my fault I'm here,

It's the fault of destiny,

Who made her last mistakes,

To put me in this place.

I was never meant to be here,

To be the one that destroys.

I was meant to be the one,

Who gave the world joy.

I watch the world pass me by,

It's all because of you,

The destiny I have,

The destiny that toys.

I don't know why I'm here,

Or where I would be,

But all I know is this,

I will destroy destiny!

Destiny has ruined my life,

But no more shall it live,

I wish to be free,

So I use my final wish.

_Anyone care to guess what Hotaru's final wish is?_

_Alantie Mistaniu: Yeah, you were acting kinda like cookie monster. I am glad that oyu would read my poetry still if I added the other outers or Serena! Thanks for the review!_

_Mad-4-Manga: OO…that is all I have to say…_

_Silver Sailor Ganymede: Glad ya liked it!_


	16. Slit My Wrists

_This is one of my longest poems, but it also took the most time._

Slit my wrists,

Kill me inside,

Let them bleed,

Let me die.

Why can't I cry,

And not let myself die?

Why must I stay,

And kill my self constantly?

It hurts to live,

And let myself bleed,

Is the only way to live,

And let my soul be released.

I'd rather die than live,

But something stops me,

And I look back on those good times,

But they don't stop the pain.

Why am I here,

Why do I live?

Why does something hold me back,

When I truly know what to do?

I want to die,

But no one lets me,

Yet no one notices,

No one notices my scars.

I look at the scars on my arms,

There as a constant reminder,

A reminder of the hurt,

That is only felt inside.

I watch the people playing,

While the knife digs deeper,

And I leave for an empty house,

Only to find that I am alone.

I slit my wrists hoping for death,

But all I got was scars,

And the pain,

The pain shall never leave.

Now I kill my soul,

And wait for death,

But it never comes,

And I shall live on.

Slit my wrists,

Kill me inside,

Let them bleed,

Let me die.

_Wow, I actually think that this is a good poem for once! For some reason, this reminds me of a song! La la la la lal alaallallalalall!_

_Alantie Mistaniu: Wow! You always get the interpretation right! Have a cookie!_

_Silver Sailor Ganymede: Bingo! I like to scare people! fanged grin _


	17. Guardian Angel

_I hope that you like this poem. It may not be as good as the others, but that is because I did it for school._

I need an angel,

An angel to guide me,

Bring me from the darkness,

To the bright world that you live in.

I want to live in the light,

And destroy that so-called darkness.

I want to see the smiles,

And forget those thoughtful frowns.

I want to be carefree,

And have a life of leisure,

A life with no worries,

And you being there might just help.

I have someone to love,

Someone to take me away,

And let me live in peace,

And destroy the world left behind.

_know that this poem may seem lighter than the other ones, but the next on will be too. I am just posting that poetry that I had to do for school. Only the next one or two will be light. Then it will go back to the darker stuff._

Thanx to:

_Dark Kitsune of Ra: Glad you liked the concept. I was just trying the repetition because I wanted something slightly different._

_Alantie Mistaniu: I never get the interperatations right at school either. --_

_ttmai: Glad you liked my collection of poetry._

_Silver Sailor Ganymede: It may not remind you of a song that you know, I'm just saying that it could be a song in general._

_Mr. Panta(SP): Sorry if i have not reviewed yet. I have just been very busy and your chapters are long!_

_Just so you people know. There are stanzas of four lines. The stupid website won't let me break it apart._


	18. Hurt by Love

_Sorry I haven't written in so long. Fanfiction cut me off because of the songfic that I wrote. Apparently they have a new code that doesn't allow you to use songs._

I can't stand the pain,

My love is gone,

And I can't stay,

My life is over.

I can't make it,

Without the one I love,

But what about the others,

The ones that helped me live?

Why is it that I can't die?

But I want my life to be gone,

And the world is closing in,

On the broken soul that belongs to me.

I can't take it,

My one and only is gone,

And he isn't coming back,

The pain just won't leave.

He broke my heart,

Now I slowly die,

Only to be brought back,

And to find someone new.

I found someone right there,

But I never even knew.

They had my heart all along,

But I was too blind to see.

I love the person new,

I love the world now,

I love the life I have,

And the family that lives.

_This is more of a love poem than a dark poem, but I'm running gout of ideas. Could someone help me? A poem idea on any of the outer senshi will work._

_Dark Kitsune of Ra: Glad you liked it. I wasn't too fond of it but I need to get something out._

_Alantie Mistaniu: I can probably do the fallen angel poem soon. Notice my name. -_

_Silver Sailor Ganymede: My teacher still hasn't given me my grade back. -- Thank you though._


	19. The Moon Drew Me Closer

_This poem describes my connection to the moon. I got the idea from the title of a story._

Darkness in the night,

Is like the brightness of the day,

But the moon drew me closer,

And the sun turned me away.

The moon is my security,

While the sun is a violent shadow

On the darkened starlit night,

When the moon shows no signs of life.

When the brightest light shows it's face,

And the darkness leaves,

So does the brightened spirit,

And the darkness contradicts it's kin.

When the light turns to leave,

And the darkness returns,

The darkened spirit leaves,

While once again becoming a contradiction.

Darkness in the night,

Is like the brightness of the day,

But the moon drew me closer,

And the sun turned me away.

_I had to read this to my English class. It was so embarrassing. Even if no one was paying attention except for the parents that came._

_Alantie Mistaniu: Thank you for the ideas. I'm glad that you like me new name. It's easier to remember._

_Silver Sailor Ganymede: I'll read them as soon as I have time. I'm glad that you still liked it._

_Mad-4-Manga: I'm happy that I know you aren't dead now. I won't hurt you though. You get a cookie for coming back. I hope that you get your schoolwork done. _


	20. Sleep

_This is a poem about when my two best friends moved. They moved to PA and Switzerland. This is just a poem about how I felt and still feel._

I watch the night go by,

As I lay in bed,

Just waiting,

Waiting for the break of day.

The night seems to consume,

As I lay awake,

And hope for sleep,

Yet it never comes.

I hope to sleep,

But that will never happen,

As my life will never be the same,

Without that one good friend.

You broke my heart,

When you left,

But I wait for you to be there,

So I may sleep again.

You left for somewhere else,

But I still wait,

Hoping for a call,

That will ease the pain in my mind.

I just want a letter,

To know that you are there,

But it never came,

So sleep comes when there is a final goodbye.

_Thanks for all of the ideas. I'll use them in the next few poems. You can also make requests for a certain type of poem if you wish._

_Dark Kitsune of Ra: Glad you think so. Here is some candy!_

_Silver Sailor Ganymede: I soooo agree._

_Alantie Mistaniu: I never thought of it that way. Thanks for another view on my poem._


	21. Hollow

_Ehh…writers block sucks. I'm trying to think of how I can put your topics into a poem._

Lies have hollowed my heart,

Until my heart has become black,

Just because of what you did,

My heart is in its grave.

There is no way to bring it back,

Just as I wait for death,

My heart has died,

And my life will be gone.

I hate you for what you did,

Yet I don't.

I want you near,

But I just push you away.

Only you may fix the broken heart,

But you are gone,

You are not coming back,

And I'm alone.

How could someone,

How could they,

I hate them because,

They destroyed my lively heart…

_Thanks to:_

_Alantie Mistaniu: Thanks…_

_Dark Kitsune of Ra: Yeah, it sucks when friends move away. I move, or my friends move, so I am very careful about whom my friends are. --_

_Silver Sailor Ganymede: Agreed._


	22. Fallen From the Heavens

_This talks about outcasts like Hotaru. At the moment, I feel this way because people think that I'm a poseur. Oh, well._

Fallen from the heavens,

Angels live among us,

But we shun them,

And they become the outcasts.

Humans look for beauty,

But ignore what they cannot see.

They watch people pass by,

Just so they can insult them.

Angels watch the people,

Wishing they could be one of them,

Knowing that it's never true,

But hoping all the same.

Fallen Angels we destroy,

When we say we love angels,

How is it that we shun,

And kill their souls?

It just shows what we humans truly are,

The destructive soul inside.

We hate everything,

When there is so much to like,

Including those fallen angels.

_I hope that you people liked it._

_Mad-4-Manga: I can't email you. Sorry. I do give you permission to use all of the poems that are on here as long as you give me credit, which I'm sure you would anyway. Also, please tell me in a review or something if you use one of my poems. - You write very interesting stories. Are you planning to be a writer or something? I'm glad that you're not dead! Yippee! I didn't want for my reviewer to die! weeps _

_Alantie Mistaniu: Writers block has been destroyed at the moment._

_Silver Sailor Ganymede: OO Interesting way._


	23. Cruel

_Sorry for not continuing in so long. The school year is just ending and all the end of the year projects are due so I am way behind. I'm procrastinating to write this poem._

I hear the lies,

I see the deceit,

All those horrible thoughts,

About the innocent.

People are cruel,

And I wish I'd never saw,

The truth behind the lies,

Or what they saw in me.

The destroyed my self-esteem,

As I watched out a broken window,

From the broken mind,

Of the one they destroyed.

They see the happiness,

And don't know I'm gone,

But am there,

Without the happiness.

The cruelness in there words,

Broke my soul,

But they'll never know,

Because I was never there.

_Friends aren't the best things in the world sometimes. Apparently I just had to learn that lesson again._

_Thanks to:_

_Alantie Mistaniu: munch, munch (Stuffs face) More Cookie!_

_Dark Kitsune of Ra: They think that I try to act Goth, but I just like to wear black or punk apparel._

_Mad-4-Manga: I think that the little snippet made me want to read it!_


	24. Heaven and Hell

_Thinking about death really can get you thinking, and I mean hard._

It's my last breath,

As air leaves my lungs,

And the darkness overtakes,

The once beautiful vision I held.

Skin becomes a ghostly pale,

But eyes shine brighter than before,

With happiness at being set free,

Even if by your own hand.

Killing yourself,

To leave this hell.

Dying,

To get away from pain.

Well let me say this,

If there is heaven,

Could it be hell?

Or is hell just heaven?

No one cares,

Until there death is near.

Only then,

Do they see reality.

It is painful,

It hurts,

When you know you live,

Even when you die.

_Tell me if you like it. This poem was really quick, but I have to go to bed now._

_Thanks to:_

_Dark Kitsune of Ra: Internet buddies can work. It works best if you know them._

_Alantie Mistaniu: Did you think that I was going to quit writing or something?_

_Mad-4-Manga: I have a fictionpress account too! My name is the same on there and I just reviewed all of your poems for the heck of it! Srea is starting to scare me._

_Silver Sailor Ganymede: I don't have exams. I have a stupid math project thought that is going to kill my grade. --_


	25. Going Back

I wish I could go back,

And see the beginning,

Because I am so sure,

That it would be nicer than the end.

The end draws near,

But the beginning becomes farther away,

As the happiness drains,

And the sadness and depression run rampant.

Were we truly meant to live?

Or were we the evil,

That destroyed what's meant to live,

When we are meant to die?

I life what it's meant to be?

Or is life a farce,

A farce that we live,

Only to die?

_Sorry if this sounded a little stupid, but life just seems to get worse and worse and it gets me to think, were we meant to live? Questioning life, almost always brings me to tears. On the bright side though, school is out! WOOOOHOOOO!_

_Thanks to:_

_Alantie Mistaniu: It's okay for you to say that, I just didn't know what you meant._

_Silver Sailor Ganymede: yeah, it is too easy to have your head in the clouds like that. At school, I will start to think, and the period will be over and I won't remember anything that happened._

_Mad-4-Manga: Sorry you don't feel comfortable about this subject._


	26. I Can't Take It

_This poem seems a lot like the last one for some reason. This is what Hotaru feels like about Kaolinite when she basically abuses her._

I can't take it anymore,

The pain that you cause.

I cry myself to sleep,

When I did nothing.

I did nothing to deserve this,

But it's your entire fault,

That I'm crying on my knees,

Hoping for forgiveness.

I cry and cry again,

As you shove it in my face,

And ignore the hurt in my eyes,

But see the happiness on my face.

I put up a façade,

But you can't see through,

And it hurts that you aren't trying,

Causing me to cry,

And repeat this broken cycle.

_Thanks to:_

_Mad-4-Manga: For the InuYasha fic, you could put it in a review. Just copy and paste it. I'm not aloud to give out my email so that is the only thing that I can really think of._

_Silver Sailor Ganymede: Ouch! Another month! _


	27. Eternally Strange

_I am warning you beforehand. This poem is a little out of whack. I was having many a brain freezes today. I'm not even sure if this poem is about Hotaru. Ah, well, let's make it about Setsuna then! Just for the heck of it._

Eternity is not fate,

But fate can be for eternity.

Things go forwards,

While others go backwards.

Life can get complicated,

But light can always shine through,

Even in your darkest hour,

When your mind draws a blank.

You don't feel the pain,

When you feel numb,

In your mind,

And soul.

Things may not look up,

But you can still live on,

Even if life gets weird,

It can still be happy.

Your life may seem strange,

But who said that,

Even if your life is,

Someone else's is even stranger.

_To those of you who don't, I would appreciate more reviews! I'll update sooner the more reviews I get._

_Thanks to: _

_Mad-4-Manga: My mental welfare is fine, thank you very much. I can go psycho sometimes though. My mind isn't as dark as it seems. I just act like it a lot._

_Dawn of Burning Rain: I so love your new name! That is slightly weird that you don't even watch sailor moon._

_Alantie Mistaniu: Thanks! _


	28. Happily Ever After Failed

_This is another one for Pluto. Since she is always at the time gates, she can never have her happily ever after._

You say that there is happily ever after,

But I don't see it.

I've been searching all my life,

And it's only gotten worse.

There is no prince,

And I am no princess.

Why do you say that,

When I am quite the opposite?

Is it to happen later,

Right before I die?

Because if it is,

That is not happiness.

Happiness is through your life,

Not at the end,

Not at the beginning,

But at the end and beginning.

People have their fantasies,

But not me,

I got rid of mine long ago,

When I felt the pain of losing it all…

_I was a little disappointed with the reviews, so please review this time._

_Thanks to:_

_Fluff Mistress: Don't worry; I'm not past the point of continuing._

_Dawn of Burning Rain: I didn't really think anyone would like it. It was just a weird poem that I made up._

_Mary: It makes perfect sense to me, but I can make sense of almost everything, so I guess that I don't count. --_


	29. Words and The End of a New Beginning

_This is a poem from all of the outers. Since this is the end of this pack of poetry,  
this is my way of saying goodbye to the old, and saying hello to the new._

To all those who were told,  
That words will never hurt you,  
Well, let's just say,  
That was all a lie.

They want to you to believe,  
And think that words are words,  
But they are not,  
They are much more.

Words can come from the soul,  
Or they can be a reaction,  
But no matter what people say,  
It hurts anyway.

The pain can be unbearable,  
Or be something in the back of your mind,  
But it still stands above the happiness,  
And will not be ignored.

That is what the wind told me,  
And the ocean,  
And the silence,  
And even the length of time.

Just remember in your heart,  
That words are always hurtful,  
And the more you take them,  
The more pain that you'll be in.

_Okay everyone, this is the final chapter in this poetry thing. I'm going to make another one though. I just don't want this one to get overcrowded. Thank you to all who reviewed this poetry pack. I hope that you will take a look at the new one that will be out soon.  
Sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone. By the way, can anyone give me some ideas for the title of the new one?_

_Thanks to:_

_Silver Sailor Ganymede: Yeah..._

_Dawn of Burning Rain: Yeah, I was stuck and couldn't think of anything else, so I was stuck with a sucky poem._


End file.
